


Tweeter connnotation

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha se escribe con fans en el twiter y lo convencen de algo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeter connnotation

Titulo:Tweeter connotation...  
Autor: My Self  
Beta: AHORA SI!!! POR NEM_SA JAJAJA GENIA!!  
Fandoom: Supernatural  
Rating: NC-18  
Resumen: Misha se escribe con fans en el twiter y lo convencen de algo...  
Género: Slash (Jared/Jensen/Misha)  
Warnings: RPG mal entendidos y trio  
Declaimer. los personajes no son míos, y me encantaría que lo sean pero no.*triste*  
Extencion: OneShot  
Dedicados: Nem-sa y taolee jajaja que les gusta tanto esto!!! no se diga mas...

 

 

http://pics.livejournal.com/elghin/pic/0004qs0f

 

 

Tweeter connotation...

 

 

Caminando por el set después de un día agotador con Sam y Dean pidiendo imposibles al ángel supremo y a pesar de que no siempre dice mucho. Hoy tuvo que besar a un demonio, ver una porno con Jensen y Jared mirándole en sus papeles de Winchester y ser desterrado por un Campbell. En si, un día duro...

 

Esta con el celular que su hermanita le regalo hace poco. Sin razón aparente y twitea con un par de fans que dejan que su humor peculiar salte en cada párrafo...

 

De repente entre Evian, Nem_sa y Elghin, seguidas de cerca por Fandomicida y Destielwinchi con risas múltiples, terminan una vez más hablando del Slash y por que Jensen es afecto a molestarlo con Jared… que encima de todo le sigue el jueguito cada vez y terminan en situaciones incomodas...

 

 

Evian: vamos Mish que si tanto te molesta ponle un freno y deja de molestar.  
Elghin: ehhh... que lo hacen de onda, cuenta en donde estaban esta vez.  
Nem_sa: Misha no te preocupes que puedes venir a casa y esconderte cuanto quieras...jeje  
Misha: se puede saber porque siempre hablan de mi así???  
Fandomicida: cariño no te empaques que es alargar el hilo para esto....  
Misha: y si! les digo que esta vez se pasaron...???  
Elghin: quien?  
Evian: cuantos mejor dicho jajaja  
Misha: no me gusta el tema y el Live Jornual como anda? Siguen con Dean/Sam/Dean?  
Elghin: más que eso tienes que ojear mi último fic...  
Misha: que no! No voy a leer nada... de eso...  
Evian: cobarde....  
Misha: como dijiste????????  
Evian: cobarde...  
Elghin: no, no chicas no es cobarde le da pudor...  
Fandomicida: que tierno...  
Nem_sa: ohhhh...  
Misha: que NO!!!! No es eso!!! Basta!!!  
Evian: co cococ coc c ococ ckiaaaa  
Misha: ok! lo leo!!!!  
Elghin: comentalooooo!!!!  
Nem_sa: eso quiero verlo no creo que te animes...  
Misha: ya me meto al Jornual de Elghin!!!!

 

 

Misha llega a su caravana, esta cansado, tenso y encima Evian lo trata de cobarde. Como si un puto fic de Elghin llegara a alterarle en algo, se quita la ropa y se sienta en el sofá y abre su notebook, abre el navegador y sin más mete el acceso directo al jornual...

 

Lista de amigos y se lanza...

 

-mmmm… por donde esta?... a si!-

 

Misha: ya esta lo estoy leyendo...  
Evian y Nem_sa: eso quisiera verlo

 

Misha coloca su celular para sacar un vídeo y después enviarlo cuando empieza a leer... enfocándose pero no queda claro lo que hace, así que lo coloca en la mesita detrás de él y queda perfecto el ángulo de él leyendo y su cara mientras tanto queda grabada cuando la lectura avanza...

 

No pasa nada... empieza con Dean perdiendo la paciencia con Sam y un celular nuevo, le hace recordar las dificultades que tuvo con el suyo...

 

Sigue leyendo y la puerta e golpeada pero Padalecki entra con su gigante bolsa de gominolas y Jensen detrás de el reclamando que no llamo a la puerta para que solo se mandara y si Misha se estaba cambiando? Le dice enojado a Jared...

 

El gigante simplemente se tira aun lado de Misha y sigue comiendo mirando fijo a Jensen que le reta, intenta ser discreto y apartar la notebook para que no pregunten que estaba haciendo y no se queja por la intromisión...

 

Pero a Padalecki no se le escapa ninguna y enseguida estira el brazo por detrás de Misha y toma el aparato abriéndolo, Misha lucha un rato, con el rostro completamente rojo y.... Jensen se une quitándoles el aparato y sentándose en medio.

 

La sorpresa es que no entiende nada, esta en castellano y Jared se le caen las gominolas de la boca y con los ojos abiertos de par en par mira a Misha que no sabe donde meterse...

 

 

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dice...-menciona Jensen que mira atento la pantalla queriendo descifras algo...  
\- Misha... q....- dice sorprendido Jared  
\- No! No lo mal entiendas...es que...-acota Misha  
\- Eh!!! Que pasa? porque esa cara Jared???..-  
\- No le digas!!!-suplica  
\- Decirme que... quien? Los dos saben español... me siento un memo...-  
\- Pero Misha que onda?? A que va esto??- lo mira nervioso y no sabe si reírse o enojarse y frunce el ceño y sonríe con un tic nervioso  
\- No.... nada es que bueno una amiga me pido leerlo y bueno...-  
\- Basta!!! Me siento fuera de la conversación...! - Jensen le pasa la notebook a Jared de un empujón y le ordena traducirlo en voz alta...  
\- Ehh no creo que sea buena idea Jenny...-  
\- Claro que no!!!! No lo es!! Dame..!!!. - reclama Misha intentando arrebatarla  
\- Hazlo!!!! O hoy no entras a la casa y yo tengo tus llaves...-amenaza Jensen

 

 

Jared traga sonoramente y levantándose como si de un libreto se tratase actúa lo que va leyendo, se salta la parte de los warning y la clasificación a propósito, quiere ver que cara pone Jensen con esto. Misha quiere detenerlo y romper el condenado notebook para que el asunto quede zanjado pero Jensen lo sujeta y lo retiene en el sofá, prestándole atención a la traducción de Jared...

 

El texto comienza con Dean harto de Sam y su fascinación con un celular nuevo y Jensen no entiende nada de nada, a que va eso? Es solo un (au) de Sam y Dean. Pero cuando continua con la curiosidad de Dean sobre que hay en las carpetas codificadas y lo que hay en ellas una vez puesto el código correcto la cosa se pone Hot...

 

Jensen lo mira horrorizado y su mirada va de Misha a Jared y los tres están rojos y por un minuto los amigos que están sentados en le sofá creen que Padalecki se detendrá y tirara el aparato lejos pero no, Jared se sienta en al mesa del desayuno y apoya el aparato en la mesa, sigue leyendo sumergido completamente en la historia y en los vídeos que Sam hace uno a uno.

 

Jensen y Misha le miran estupefacto y el rubor de las mejillas de ambos esta desbordando un calor malsano en su entrepierna, pero ninguno se mueve y Jensen no afloja el agarre por miedo a que Misha o Jared noten que le esta afectando verle frente a él, A Jared “alias” Sam diciendo todo lo que hizo con la cámara de visión infrarroja...

 

Los hombres en el sofá empiezan a acalorarse y las respiraciones se alteran, Jared no esta mejor y cruza las piernas para evitar un mal trago frente a sus colegas, lee la lectura de lo que hace Sam tan descaradamente le da un vuelco al corazón cuando llega al vídeo trece y continua la lectura, Jared se mueve incomodo y se muerde el labio de manera sensual sin quererlo, tanto Misha como Jensen miran este acto y se pierden en el labio hinchado y rosado por la agresión...

 

La respiración de Jensen entrecortada detrás de su cuello sobre la oreja le esta empalmando y quiere salir de allí ya mismo pero el agarre de Jensen en más fuerte que el y se deja, el aroma que rebota en la nuca de Misha es cálido mezclado con su propia respiración; le empieza a costar respirar o tragar al mismo tiempo...

 

El fic termina y Jared pronuncia el fin, asiente como que el fic no ha estado del todo mal y con la excusa de que tiene que irse se levanta sin percatarse del estado en el que esta, va hacia el sofá eh intenta agarrar la bolsa de gomitas que quedo entre los dos hombres, ambos se quedan inmóviles ante la vista ya que las caderas de Padalecki están justo frente a sus ojos mostrando una erección a la cual no se ha percatado el mismo, toma el paquete de gominolas y Misha como un reflejo levanta la mano para separa la erección prominente de su amigo de su cara poniendo la mano directamente sobre ella...

 

La vergüenza se apodera de él y se queda quieto, los ojos de Jared viajan de la pared a la mano de Misha y de allí a los ojos azules que están inertes y Jensen mira todo expectante y estupefacto aún no suelta a Misha y otra vez están en una situación incómoda... que rebaso todos los niveles de warning y keep out of here...

 

Jared nota la mano caliente y no puede evitar un impulso básico por el estado en el que esta y como siempre él se deja llevar por cada situación en la que esta, embiste la mano de Misha sacándolo de su catatónico estado, la mano se queda allí y no hace el mínimo amague de quitarse... Jared suelta las gominolas y sigue embistiendo la mano que empieza a cerrarse en el jersey que lleva puesto apretando la dureza que necesita desesperada un poco de atención...

 

Jensen no se cree lo que esta viendo y sintiendo el cuerpo de Misha que tiembla entre sus brazos y su respiración se hace más ruda y constante. No quiere ver y no puede moverse así que oculta la cara en el cuello de Misha y su blanca camisa...

 

La respiración se le acelera mas y el escuchar a Jared jadear es demasiado, con todas las imágenes que tiene en la cabeza por el tonto fic; su entrepierna esta dura y le duele horrores, las miradas de Jared y Misha no se apartan la una de la otra mientras que uno empuja el otro acaricia..

 

Jensen suelta un poco el agarre y sin sacar su rostro del cuello de Misha, toma su otra mano y se la lleva a la entrepierna. Misha se sorprende e intenta mirarlo pero Jensen se niega a levantar la vista y encararle...

 

La situación ya no tiene reparo alguno. Jared desciende a Misha que mira a su co-estrella y le devora el cuello, la sorpresa de tener a Jared succionándole la sensible piel del cuello y sus manos ocupadas con dos bestias prominentes lo deja sin una neurona viva...

 

Se tiende... por el sillón, pero con Padalecki sobre él y Jensen a su lado en el sofá. El peso del gigante le atrapa y Jensen tira de su camisa buscando el contacto de sus labios con su boca...

 

Ambos hombres, más grandes que él, le reclaman más atenciones y los tres se suman a un beso desesperado lleno de lengua, saliva y respiraciones acaloradas que queman la piel, la ropa del personaje de Castiel sale volando por la mano de Jared y Jensen le quita el cinturón a tirones...

 

Con cada uno de los hermanos Winchester sobre su cuello y los jadeos que salen de su boca, sus ojos no dan tregua entornándose de puro placer...

 

La ropa de Jensen vuela cuando Jared lo ve demasiado vestido y es el principal encargado de quitar de en medio todo lo que estorba en esa situación....

 

Los tres ya desnudos enrojecidos de tantos besos y mordidas con moretones en los brazos y la brillante transpiración de los tres cuerpos uno sobre el otro, en una conexión única y dolorosa, se embiste entre sí, uno en el interior del otro.

 

Jared al ser el más grande está sobre Jensen y Jensen en Misha lo tres se contornean desesperados por, más y más contacto. Los gemidos, jadeos y ese gruñido feroz que sale de la garganta de Jensen al introducirse por completo en Misha y la presión de tener a Jared encima embistiéndolo como un animal, lo están llevando al punto de reventar de pura lujuria...

 

El momento no se alarga mucho cuando Jared toma a Misha con su enorme mano y le bombea duramente....

 

El orgasmo los azota y el aire prácticamente se mastica los olores a sexo se diferencian bien de esa colonia con la que cargan a Mish siempre y que ahora no podrán dejar de empalmarse cada vez que la sientan...

 

Todos caen al sofá rendidos, agotados y satisfechos, un polvo del que no se olvidaran en su vida malsana, se quedan allí un instante sujetos uno del otro sin querer decir palabra cuando, detrás de la puerta llaman y los reclaman en el set, otra vez una de las tomas se arruino y tienen que repetirla. Los tres se miran e inmediatamente se meten al baño corriendo, se turnan para mojarse un poco en la ducha y vistiéndose a velocidad luz salen de allí al set...

 

Misha vuelve y toma el celular lo mira atentamente y ve que sigue filmando...

 

Minutos después un mensaje en el twiter deja a sus fans heladas...

 

Misha: ok lo leímos y no estaba mal, pero tengo que aclararles que todos sus sueños se han hecho realidad...y Elghin para la próxima no me dejes afuera del fic

 

 

Fin...


End file.
